TV-MA
Programming rated TV-MA in the United States by the TV Parental Guidelines signifies content for mature audiences. Programs with this rating are usually not suitable for anyone under 17 years old. Content may contain strong coarse language, explicit (in some cases, pornographic) strong sexual content, nudity, or intense/graphic violence. It originally was called TV-M that existed only in 1997. It was changed due to suspected copyright from the ESRB over the "M for Mature" rating for video games. Most shows on HBO and Showtime receive this rating. Notable shows ties this rating include South Park (Comedy Central; except in syndicated broadcasts), Nip/Tuck (FX), The Sopranos (HBO), The Walking Dead (AMC), Dexter (Showtime) and The Boondocks (Adult Swim). The TV-MA rating is probably the most diverse in American television. TV-PG and TV-14 programs tend to be alike in content, but the intensity of a TV-MA rated program can vary, especially depending on the network it airs on. For instance, an HBO series is likely to contain more or harder nudity or violence than a standard basic cable network would even allow. However, basic cable has made strides over the years thanks to networks like FX (the biggest exception thus far), which is practically known for leaping over the bounds of content limitations. Content descriptors * D''': (unofficial and rarely used) * '''L: Crude Indecent Language * S''': Strong Sexual Content (including nudity) * '''V: Graphic or Realistic Violence Partial list of TV-MA content Adult-Swim Shows *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (most episodes) *Black Jesus *Blood+ (most episodes) *Death Note (episode 37) *FishCenter *Hellsing Ultimate *Kill la Kill *Michiko & Hatchin (episodes 4-5, 8, 10, 17, and 19) *Moral Orel *Neon Genesis Evangelion (episodes 18-20, 23) *The Office (UK version) *Parasyte -the maxim- (some episodes) *Robot Chicken (most episodes) *Superjail! *Too Many Cooks *Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell A&E Shows *Bates Motel FX Shows *American Horror Story *Archer *Fargo *Justified *Nip/Tuck FXX Shows *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia *You're the Worst Comedy Central Shows *Brickleberry *Drawn Together *South Park (uncensored version) *Tosh.0 (uncensored version) *TripTank Showtime Shows *Dexter *Homeland *Masters of Sex *Shameless *United States of Tara *Weeds Hulu Shows * 11.22.63 * Casual * Chance * Deadbeat (seasons 2 and 3) * Difficult People * The Path * Triumph * The Wrong Mans (most episodes) Epix Shows Logo TV Shows Reelz Shows G4 Shows VH1 Shows MTV Shows * Jackass * Jersey Shore (uncensored version) MTV 2 Shows TruTV Shows TBS Shows *Conan (one episode) *Full Frontal with Samantha Bee TNT Shows Cinemax Shows *Co-Ed Confidential *Hotel Erotica *Hot Line *The Knick *Strike Back *Zane's Sex Chronicles Starz Shows *Spartacus HBO Shows *Band of Brothers *Boardwalk Empire *Cathouse *Dream On *Game of Thrones *Mr. Show with Bob and David *Real Sex *Sex and the City *Silicon Valley *Six Feet Under *Taxicab Confessions *True Blood *The Sopranos *The Wire *True Detective Amazon Instant Video Shows Spike TV Shows *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Stripperella IFC Shows * The Whitest Kids U Know USA Network Shows Sundance TV Shows Netflix Shows *BoJack Horseman *Chelsea *Daredevil *F is for Family *Grace and Frankie *House Of Cards *Knights of Sidonia *Marco Polo *Narcos *Orange is the New Black AMC Shows *Breaking Bad *Preacher *The Walking Dead Lifetime Shows *UnReal Viz Media Shows * Monster * Nana * Zetman Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows * Akame ga Kill! * Aura * Beautiful Bones - Sakurano's Investigation * Black Bullet * Blade & Soul * The Book of Bantorra * Brynhildr in the Darkness * BTOOOM! * Campione! * Chaika the Coffin Princess: Avenging Battle * Cobra the Animation * Comet Lucifer * Cross Ange * Dai Shogun * Demon King Daimao * Detroit Metal City * Devil Survivor 2: The Animation * Diabolik Lovers * Dog & Scissors * DRAMAtical Murder * Ebiten * ef - a tale of melodies * ef - a tale of memories * Elfen Lied * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! * Flowers of Evil * The Fruit of Grisaia * Godannar * Golgo 13 * Hamatora * Hanauyko Maid Team: La Verite * High School of the Dead * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere * Indian Summer * Kamisama Dolls * Kurenai * Love Stage! * Lunar Legend Tsukihime * Mahoromatic * Mayo Chiki! * MM! * Modern Magic Made Simple * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse * Mysterious Girlfriend X * Nakaimo - My Little Sister is Among Them! * Needless * Night Raid 1931 * No Game, No Life * The Perfect Insider * Pet Shop of Horrors * Popotan * Queen's Blade: Rebellion * The Qwaser of Stigmata * Rail Wars! (uncensored rerelease) * Samurai Bride * Samurai Girls * Sasami-san@Ganbaranai * The Severing Crime Edge * She, the Ultimate Weapon * Shin Koihime Muso * So, I Can't Play H * Softenni! * Sunday Without God * To Love-Ru Darkness 2 * Triage X * Upotte!! * Utakaka * Watamote * When They Cry TV-MA icon.svg|TV-MA TV-MA-L icon.svg|TV-MA-L TV-MA-LS icon.svg|TV-MA-LS TV-MA-LSV icon.svg|TV-MA-LSV TV-MA-LV icon.svg|TV-MA-LV TV-MA-S icon.svg|TV-MA-S TV-MA-SV icon.svg|TV-MA-SV TV-MA-V icon.svg|TV-MA-V Fc97034a.-020.png|Original TV-M rating Category:Charaters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings